Conventional electronic equipment or apparatus, including a water-cooling device therein and also being portable, is already known, for example, in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 7-142886 (1995), and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-24372 (2001).
Also, an electronic apparatus is already known, relating to the conventional art, in which a tank is disposed within a piping system of a water-cooling module for cooling a heat-generating part thereof, for example, in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 6-125199 (1994), and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 9-268386 (1997).
In addition thereto, the conventional structure is also already known, in which a pump will not suck the air into, in spite of fluctuation of the water surface within a tank, for example, in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 2-209685 (1990), and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 5-312143 (1993).
In particular, as is shown in the Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 5-312143 (1993) mentioned above, in a fuel tank for use in an automobile, etc., for the purpose of prohibiting mixing of the air therein, a discharge port of a submerged pump, to which is attached a float, and a filter are connected within the liquid receiver tank, thereby being movable vertically following the liquid surface within the tank.
However, none of those conventional arts takes into the consideration, of mixing of the air when the tank is moved (i.e., being turned upside down).
Namely, with the conventional arts mentioned above, there may be a fear that the pump may suck a gas, such as the air, when operating. In this instance, in particular, in a case where it is applied into a water-cooling system for the electronic apparatus relating to the present invention, there may occur a problem that performance comes down remarkably, in cooling, therefore the cooling cannot be achieved fully for the heat-generating element.